


From Here To Mars.

by kageyamasmiles (batterieformeandyou)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Flirting, Cafe/flower shop owner Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, University student kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterieformeandyou/pseuds/kageyamasmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is your typical college student struggling to keep up with his classes and keep enough caffeine in his system to cope with the long hours of homework and studying. Hinata is the super sunny store clerk at the cafe Kageyama stumbles upon in his search of the perfect cup of coffee. They meet and things start to click into place, they fall into step with each other and slowly start to fall for one another. For Hinata who is overly perceptive it's obvious, but Kageyama on the other hand is ever so oblivious and not so in the know on what he's feeling. He'll need a bit of help to realize whats happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here To Mars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to dedicate this fic to the lovely Kristen ( kageyoyo.tumblr.com )for being such a Lil' Star and helping me with most of the brainstorming for this because I don't know what I would have done without their help. Thanks a bunch pumpkin! I've been wanting to write this AU for so long now and I finally got around to doing it so I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 

Chapter One: Black Coffee & Sunshine

     Six, six whole pages. In one night. It was unbelievable, Kageyama had a hard enough time writing in English as it was when having to write a simple sentence let alone a six page report. He could feel a headache coming on and knew he needed some coffee immediately. He was finished with his classes for the day, deciding that it couldn’t wait till he got home, he began wandering around the nearby shopping plaza he had passed through nearly every day since he moved into the city though he never really payed much attention to any of the shops as he went.

Nearly reaching the end of the plaza he was about to give up any hope of finding a decent looking café when he suddenly skidded to a halt nearly missing a door to the face as a couple exit a shop joyously chatting and giggling, one girl carrying a small potted succulent in her hands the other holding two coffees. After watching them for another moment Kageyama looked up to the shops sign that read “Sun Spot: Café & Floral”.

He found it odd that someone would even think of selling coffee and plants in the same shop but it honestly piqued his interest. A moment’s hesitation later, he found himself stepping inside the shop and looking around at the simplistic furniture and muted pastels that covered the walls, hand painted murals in more noticeable spots along the room. One of them in particular caught his eye. It was a rather large one spanning almost the whole length of the wall coming up to his shoulders. Depicted there was the sun rising from behind a mountain, a flock of Ravens painted in elegant detail seeming to burst from its center as they fly across the peak of the mountain.

He was dragged out of his revere by a puff of bright orange appearing in the corner of his line of sight startling him enough to make him flinch away a bit.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I noticed you were really into my painting so I thought I’d come over and say hello.” Said the smaller man standing in front of him flashing him the brightest smile he had ever seen. That smile could probably light up the darkest corners of the universe and put any old sun to shame in his humble opinion, but what did Kageyama know about burning gaseous orbs that provided light for entire solar systems.

“O-Oh, hello.” Kageyama nodded a short greeting to which the other man just laughed, yet another thing he couldn’t comprehend.

His laughter reminded him of bubbles and spring, it was soft and warm like the kind of laughter you would hear from a bunny, if they _could_ laugh that is.

“This is your first time in our shop right? Would you like some coffee? It’ll be on the house since it’s your first time.” Said the small man curiously. Kageyama nodded once in answer to the offer. “Black please. No sugar.” At that the orange haired shopkeeper grimaced but moved behind the counter to pore some up into a ceramic mug and slide it over to Kageyama who was now standing at the end.

Picking it up he noticed the decal on the side of the cup of a childishly painted baby crow with the shopkeeper’s hair atop its head. He looked from the image to the man smiling at him from across the countertop his elbow propped up and his chin resting on his palm. “Cute right? It’s our shop mascot, my assistant Yachi-san designed it. Oh right, my name is Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou. It’s nice to meet you…” he looked to Kageyama awaiting his response. “Kageyama Tobio.”

He took a sip of his coffee then, enjoying the bitter taste Feeling his headache lessen a little he suddenly remembered why he had developed the damn thing in the first place. Cursing under his breath he quickly rushed over to one of the armchairs with a small glass table in front of it and placed his laptop on it after pulling it from his bag sitting his mug beside it and opening it to start working on that English report.

There were no other customers in the shop currently so Shouyou decided to be nosy and make his way over to take a seat on the arm of the chair Kageyama was sitting in and lean in to have a look at what he was working on.

“So what’s all this? You writing in English?” Hinata asked curiously. Kageyama just grunted in response and continued to struggle with translating the words before he could even type them up for the papers. Seeing this Hinata snickered to himself a bit before easily reading out the words he was going over with ease and a perfect accent to Tobio’s complete shock, he looked to him bemusedly.

“You speak English?” Kageyama asked dumbfounded. “Yeah, my mom is American so I can speak it fluently. It can come in handy, especially in school…that is if I was still in school. Anyway, I’d be willing to help you if you want?” he asked expectantly, a little twinkle in his eye. Who Is Kageyama to say no to an offer of assistance in his weakest subject from someone who speaks the language fluently? He would be a complete dumbass, which he is not so he of course agrees to let Hinata help him.

“Yeah, I would like that. But don’t you also have work to do or something Hinata-san?” Hinata looks around the still empty shop and smiles brightly before looking back at him briefly.

“It’s okay Kageyama-san, as you can see we aren’t exactly busy but I also have an assistant for a reason. Hey Yachi-san, would you mind coming out here for a sec?” he called out across the store. It was creatively decorated with hanging, sitting, built-in, and other handmade varieties of pastel colored pots each containing some different kind of plant or flower that all seemed to somehow match Kageyama noticed.

From behind the counter a smaller blond haired girl shyly makes her way out of what Kageyama assumes to be their office. “You needed something Shou-chan? Oh, who’s your friend?” she asked, seeming to relax a little when she realized that they were the only ones in the store at the moment though she still played with her fingers.

“Oh yeah, Yachi-san this is Kageyama. It’s his first time here so I treated him to a cup of coffee, but he’s having a bit of trouble understanding his English lesson so I’m going to help him out for a while. Do you mind taking care of anything that comes in while I do?” he knew she was going to say yes but he asked anyway.

Of course, she nodded in agreement before bowing quickly at Tobio in a sort of greeting and apology for running off so quickly. “Right, okay. Good luck with your homework Kageyama-san.” She said formally because the unhappy look on his face scared her slightly and made her a bit nervous. Scurrying off she went into the back room of the shop that is partitioned off by a glass wall that doubles as the sort of greenhouse room where they grow all their plants for selling leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone to work on the report.

A couple of hours passed as the two of them worked out what Kageyama was trying to say, a few pokes and a bit of teasing thrown in by Hinata when he had a hard time trying to pronounce a word that he didn’t know followed by an insult and a glare from Tobio each time though he never meant anything malicious behind it.

“Is dumbass the only insult you know Kageyama-san?” Kageyama flicked him on the forehead, fixing him with a light scowl. “Shut up, dumbass.” It was odd really if he thought about it, but even though they had only known each other for a few hours something between them just sort of clicked into place.

…

It had been a week since Hinata helped Kageyama out with his English report and he had made it a habit to stop by the shop every day on the way back to his apartment either to get a cup of coffee, tea, or a new houseplant. He had begun to grow comfortable with the shop, as if it had become like a second home to him. Today he was in a hurry to get there because he had been handed back the assignment with his final marks and he couldn’t hardly wait to show Hinata. Finally reaching the door to the shop he pulls it open quickly bursting inside snapping his head from side looking for a tuft of bright orange, spotting him in the green room he jogged through the store sending a busy Yachi a quick wave and small smile as he went past the counter.

The door was already propped open enough so Kageyama walked into the room easily sneaking up on the shorter man, reaching out he poked both of his sides causing a rather embarrassing squeak to escape his lips as he practically jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see that the culprit was Kageyama and smacked his arm pouting, a light blush across his cheeks.

“Bakayama, don’t do that! You scared the shit out of me!” A small unknown feeling stirred in Kageyama’s chest seeing him making that face but he pushed it aside to evaluate at a later time. For now he trust his arms out in front of him holding the stapled stack of papers out for Hinata to see, a wobbly smile wiggling it’s way across his mouth. Upon realizing what Kageyama was showing him and reading the number ninety five written in the top corner of the page in bold red font he immediately started grinning as he jumped up into the air excitedly then onto Kageyama, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. This of course took Tobio by surprise causing him to stumble back a few steps before he steadied himself and returned the hug, although a bit shyly.

That little feeling was back again and Kageyama pushed it aside once more and placed Hinata back on his feet looking down at his smiling face. “You did it Yamayama-san! This means you will pass that class no matter what now right? I’m so happy for you!” Shouyou bounced on his toes excitedly as he rattled on. Kageyama smiled shyly, looking at one of the plants and examining one of its blooms. “I wouldn’t have been able to finish it on time without your help you know.” Hinata blushed at his comment, this time a little deeper.

He wasn’t sure if Kageyama meant anything in the way he said it but it still embarrassed him just a little so to play it off he laughed, nervously fixing the pink bunny hairclip that pinned his bangs away from his face. “It was no big deal really, I’m just glad that I could help you out you know?” Suddenly, Kageyama remembered the other reason he came to the shop today. He looked away from the plant to face Hinata once more. “I was wondering if you were free at all sometime this week.” Hinata blinked in surprise at him, still getting used to how blunt Kageyama is without even realizing it. Crossing his arms and mulling it over for a moment he came to the realization that other than work he didn’t have any plans for this week. “Umm, yeah I’m free after work all week. Why, something up?” Kageyama nodded and looked at his feet a moment.

Nervously fiddling with his fingers he decided to go ahead and ask him. “Would you mind coming over to my place after you get off to help me out with a project for my English class? It may take a few days to complete with your schedule, that is, only if you want to.” He kept his eyes on the floor the tops of his ears turning pink. Hinata internally swooned at the cute action. He knew he was in trouble if he had only known this guy for a week and he already thought he was this adorable. “Sure Kageyama-san, I don’t mind. Is it really okay for me to come over that late though? Don’t you need to sleep for school?”

At that Kageyama visibly relaxed looking back up to meet his eyes more confidently. “It’s fine. I don’t have classes until the afternoon so I can sleep in if I need to. Are you sure you can do it?” Hinata smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I can. Oh, Wait! I just remembered something I wanted to show you! Come with me real quick please?” Looking a bit perplexed he agreed and let Hinata drag him by the hand to a room hidden in the furthest part of the green room behind a batch of small palm trees. As they stepped inside he began to notice the walls covered in paintings and sketchbook pages littered with doodles and full drawings of many different people, animals, and objects. It was probably the most impressive display of art he had ever seen, it was almost mind blowing.

“Over here Kageyama! Look at this, I made it for you. It’s to congratulate you for doing so good on your report! What do you think?” Looking over to where Hinata was standing he watched as he pulled a cloth off of a canvas. His heart soared out of his chest when he saw what was depicted there. It was a portrait of himself looking with adoration at a small sun cupped in both of his hands as if it were the most precious thing in the universe. He took it back, this was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Furthermore he couldn’t believe Hinata had made this for him.

“Thank you. I don’t know what to say, this is really unexpected Hinata.” Hinata broke out his biggest brightest smile and shook his head giggling. “You don’t need to say anything dork. I know you like it so that’s enough. Now don’t you have some homework to do? Let’s go get some coffee and I’ll help you out if I can. Yachi-san won’t mind holding down the fort for a little bit.” Nodding Kageyama smiles just a little and follows Hinata to the couch against the wall and sits down his things as he removes them from his bag on the coffee table in front of him. Hinata takes off to go get them coffee.

Kageyama makes it through about half a page of Japanese history notes before Shouyou comes back with their coffee. He takes a seat next to him and hands him his coffee which he gladly accepts taking a sip immediately before thanking him and returning to his notes. Hinata notices that he is taking notes and that there wasn’t much he could do to help him with that so he looks around to find something to pass the time until he is able to assist him with something then he spots Kageyama’s phone. “You got any games on your phone Kageyama?” Kageyama stops writing for a moment to reach over and grab his phone putting in the unlock code and handing it to him. “Not really, but you can download some if you want.”

At that Hinata excitedly admires Kageyama’s cute Gudetama home screen wallpaper before swiping over to find his app store icon only to accidentally open up his camera roll. He rushes to close it but he wasn’t fast enough to miss one particular picture in the most recent row of photos. Realization set in on what he just saw as the app closed out and he blushed, peaking over to see if Kageyama saw him he sighed in relief when he realized he didn’t. After finishing most of his work Kageyama went home making sure to get Hinata’s email so he could text him later and remind him to come over to help with the project after he gets off work.

He spent the rest of the afternoon wondering about what he saw but deciding not to bring it up until later.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I'm so sorry for leaving it as a clifhanger but I had to, it makes the next chapter more exciting! I'm not sure when the next update will be but hopefully my work schedule will allow me enough time to have it up in the next week or two. So look forward to that! If you wanna talk to me about the AU or anything really send me a message on my tumblr! kageyamasmiles.tumblr.com


End file.
